Losing my religion
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Viñeta. En la noche los pasillos de Grinmauld Place son recorridos por un alma en pena. Una que no tiene apellido Black. S/R


Advertencia: **Relación chicoxchico si no es de tu agrado pulsa atrás.**

Summary: Viñeta. En la noche los pasillos de Grinmauld Place son recorridos por un alma en pena. Una que no tiene apellido Black. Leve insinuación de S/R

Disclamier: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, de ser así el séptimo libro jamás hubiera existido y Sirius y Remus estarían más liados que un par de siameses.

**~ Losing my religion ~**

"_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion"_

_(Ese soy yo en la esquina_

_Ese soy yo en el punto de mira_

_Perdiendo mi religión)_

_Lumos._

Una sombra larga y temblorosa se dibuja en el suelo y las paredes de la habitación, una figura alta y encorvada camina tambaleante hasta reclinarse lentamente sobre la gran poltrona de fieltro, el menos imponente de los muebles en la estancia.

La mirada pérdida, los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo y la larga y deshilachada bufanda de rayas ondeando descuidadamente, roja y dorada, un rojo carcomido por el tiempo, drenado por la proximidad perenne del fin, un final que nunca se acerca lo suficiente y todavía lo mantiene visible, físico, _real_; un rojo seco y áspero, como la sangre que en este momento (no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, hasta que se lleva una mano al pecho y descubre con sorpresa, _con rencor_, las contracciones bajo la piel) le recorre el cuerpo, esconde los ojos dorados bajo esos párpados adornados con pestañas imposibles ´_Quién iba a decirlo lunático, el lobo feroz tiene ojitos de caperucita´ ´Cállate chucho, estos " ojitos de caperucita" te han visto hacerle pucheritos a Mcgonagall esta mañana´ - Sirius esboza una sonrisa socarrona con los caninos expuestos, se acerca hasta que Remus tiene en la punta de la nariz el olor a cigarrillos, a Quidditch y a noches en vela, el cabello negro rozándole la mejilla y el aliento tibio caracoleando en su oreja - ´Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva son adorables´ - Remus sonríe y lo mira directamente a los ojos de plata fundida - ´Nunca dije que tus pucheritos no lo fueran´._

_"Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool"_

_(Tratando de mantener la vista en ti_

_Como un herido, perdido y cegado tonto)_

Abre los ojos, los pulmones se le comprimen y siente que algo se atraganta en su garganta, se levanta con la varita aun en la mano y camina hasta el borde de la cama enfrente de él, las sabanas deshechas, el rumor de gritos ahogados en ellas, los caminos dibujados en sonrisas escondidas, el calor de abrazos a medianoche, las mismas arrugas, los mismos surcos, incluso la almohada aun en el suelo _´Sirius, Sirius, ¡Sirius! Por Merlín abre la puerta´ – un exhausto Remus se sobaba los nudillos – ¡No quiero! – una voz ahogada se dejaba escuchar en el interior de la habitación – Sirius deja de ser infantil ¡Alohomora! – La puerta se abrió con un quejido lastimero – Sirius ¿Qué demon... – unos reflejos excelentes y la almohada se estrelló en la pared donde momentos antes estaba su cabeza -, _todo sigue igual, _exactamente igual,_ desliza los dedos por encima de la tela blanca, el mundo no iba cambiar si una persona más o una menos caminaba en el, aquella frase dramática de que toda persona al morir dejaba en la Tierra un vacío imposible de llenar a Remus se le antojaba una absurda mentira, ¿Dónde estaba ese vacío?, la realidad no cambiaría porque Sirius no estuviera allí, _tenía_ que ser mentira, se lanza sobre el colchón con un sonido sordo y azota los puños contra la cabecera de madera, es una mentira, _si_, una mentira, porque él sencillamente no siente nada en lo absoluto, ira, dolor, angustia, odio, es una ausencia total de todo y a la vez una ausencia total de nada, voltea su cuerpo reposando la espalda sobre la cama, mirando el techo, se lleva las manos al pecho de nuevo, enredando los dedos en la antigua bufanda de Gryffyndor y confirma _de nuevo, _que su corazón _sigue_ latiendo, la vista se le empaña y se torna borrosa, la cama huele a él, tiene la impresión de que todo es un sueño y que en cualquier momento oirá al animago lanzando alaridos que él presume son las notas de _satisfaction _ de los Rolling Stones, mientras se pavonea por toda la casa a su manera, ocupando todo el espacio y la atención posible sin pedir permiso, porque es Sirius Black y _ostia tío_ esa es razón suficiente para cualquier cosa ,_lo decide_, Remus no siente que le falte _algo_ - no es el hecho de que Sirius se haya ido y se haya llevado una parte de él tras el velo, _no - _lo que pasa es que a Remus le falta _todo, _Sirius no dejo ningún vacío, porque él no ha perdido una parte de nada, ha perdido tanto que ya es un _vacío_ en si mismo.

_"I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try"_

_(Pensé que te oí riendo_

_Pensé que te oí cantar_

_Pienso, pensé, que te vi tratar)_

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, _duerme_, tiene las mejillas húmeda y las ojeras se marcan como dos media lunas azuladas en una piel demacrada, blanca, mortecina, cuando sus ojos vuelven a ver la luz, oye una risa estridente como ladridos de perro, gritos que juran solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas, el eco de pasos invisibles corriendo en los pasillos de Hogwarts y el susurro culpable de conversaciones cómplices en la torre de astronomía, en la casa de los gritos donde un perro y un lobo se curan las heridas, se cuentan secretos escritos en miradas de gris y ámbar y se acompañan bajo la luz de la luna llena.

"_That was just a dream"_

_(Fue tan solo un sueño)_

_Nox._

_"Es más fácil soportar la muerte sin pensar en ella, _

_que soportar su pensamiento sin morir."_

_**Blaise Pascal**_

Los reviews son siempre punto de referencia para el lector, pues una crítica sincera es siempre bien recibida.

Si tuviste el tiempo de leer definitivamente tienes el tiempo de dejar uno. **Kata_c**


End file.
